Three Kingdoms
by MadHat886
Summary: A short story of the life of a soldier.


Three Kingdoms

By Jeffrey Eser

"So when do you think we should ship them out?" Yim asks the commander of the supply base. The supply base sat on a small hill giving the two lookout towers inside of the base a good view of the landscape. Around the base wagons full of food, water, medicine and equipment were ready to be shipped out.

"We ship them out as soon as dusk falls," the commander said, "We can't let these supplies to fall into Wei's hands."

"All right we wait till dusk but most of the base defenses aren't even half-way built yet and its not ready yet to withstand an attack anytime soon," Yim said as the base was still being built as construction materials were all around the camp. Soldiers not on guard duty are setting up spike fences in front of the two gates of the fort to stop an enemy from just charging into the base once the gate doors fall.

"Yes, we're still building this base," the commander sighed, "General Ma Su had us set this base up two days ago because he had set up camp on the summit of Jie Ting."

"Why Master Zhuge Liang put him in charge I never know," Yim said, "Setting up a base on the mountaintop does give us an advantage but also a disadvantage as the only way to hold the top is to stay up there."

"What you mean?" the commander asks.

"Simple why do you think Mu Su had supply bases built so fast since taking the mountaintop. Without supplies being sent up to them all the enemy needs to do is to cut the supply line and just wait for them to starve up there," Yim explained.

"Great just great how do we hold off the enemy in this unfinished fort once they figure that thing out? I have only 20 men here not counting the ones that came with you," the commander said.

"Well if the enemy waits long enough our enforcements should get here in 4 more days. Once they get here we'll be able to hold out and then the only way for them to break through is by going over the mountain," Yim said.

The commander was about to say something when a zooming sound that Yim knew too well came close to them. The two lookouts on the towers cried out as two arrows struck them, sending one of them falling to the ground.

"We're under attack!" Yim shouted springing the men into action as they took their places on the fort walls.

They grab the bows and quivers that have been placed along the walls just in case this happened. Two men were already climbing the lookout towers ready to shoot arrows down upon the incoming enemy troops. But before they could even notch an arrow most of them, were shot down by enemy fire.

"Quickly return fire before they…," Yim shouted just as the west wall which was nothing more then logs driven into the ground came crashing down as a bolder flew threw the wall. Looking through the gasping hole, Yim could see a catapult in the distance as enemy troops poured in.

Yim ran for cover as the front row of the enemy troops carrying bows open fire into the compound. The commander of the base wasn't as lucky as four arrows imbedded themselves into him.

"Come at me!" Yim shouted grabbing a sword and shield as he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Two soldiers rushed at him wielding spears. Yim blocks one of them with his shield pushing him away as he evades the thrust from the other. He rushed at the attacker with his shield knocking him to the ground and stabbed him through with his sword. The other one came at him with his spear pointed at him. Yim jump to the side swinging down as the spear was thrust at him cutting it in half then moving quickly he swung his shield into the face of his attacker bringing him down with a broken jaw.

He duck under his shield as some arrows were sent his way. Ducking to the side of one of the towers he could see more troops coming through the hole. Looking around for a way to slow them down, Yim spotted a stack of logs standing upright next to him. He ran to them, shoving them down onto the path of the incoming troops slowing them down.

All around him the remaining troops under his command were in hand to hand fighting with the enemy troops that have broken in. Looking at the enemy coming into the base Yim knew there was no way they could hold off this many troops for much longer.

"Retreat! Everyone retreat!" Yim shouted out as he rushes past the enemy troops. He threw his shield at an archer taking aim at him knocking him to the ground. He ran to one of the horses as some of the men open the main gates. Yim ducks under the sword swing of a soldier bringing his own sword slashing at his side as he ran past.

"Come on let's…," Yim began as he mounted his steed but was cut off as an arrow hit him in his back. Clutching his teeth he tried to get his mount to run when he felt another sharp pain hit him as an arrow went into his chest followed by another. He never even felt himself fall to the ground as he felt his blood leaking out of him.


End file.
